Twisted Fall
by McGeeklover
Summary: What if Danny or Martin never had the chance to shoot Kim down? What if Kim had the chance to shoot Danny? If Danny dies what will Elena do. Danny goes through life and death after he's shot in the chest by Kim in "Hard Landing"  Tag to hard landing
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own without a trace, even though it would be pretty awesome. :)**

**-Tag to Hard Landing(ending)**

**Twisted Fall**

Martin and Danny pull up at the storage locker. Getting out of the car, they see Kim getting duffel-bags of money.

"Kim!" yells Martin, pointing his gun at her.

Kim looks up and see the two Agents and turns and runs back into the building. She tries to hide as she pulls out a gun from her waist. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Kim, put the gun down, now," Martin said shakily.

Kim turns around, gun in the air, and faced Martin.

"Dammit, Martin, you should have let it go, you should have let it go."

"This is starting to be a habit with you, pointing a gun at me. Now, please put the gun down."

"I wasn't involved in that robbery," says Kim.

"Don't lie to me!" Martin yells angrily.

"I'm not. Jimmy forced me to drive the car." replied Kim.

Martin hesitated for a second, but then regained sense. "I don't care, just put the gun down!"

Suddenly Danny shows up behind Kim. "Drop the gun!"

"Back off!" yells Kim, still keeping her eye on Martin.

"No, you drop the gun!" Danny yelled back.

"Back off!"

"Put the gun down!" yells both Martin and Danny

"Back off!"

"Put the gun down!"

Suddenly Kim turned to face Danny and fired her gun into his chest and Danny gasped, dropped his gun and fell to the ground. As he did, Martin shot Kim in the shoulder. She fell to the ground, her wound bleeding profusely. Martin went over and took her weapon and holstered his own.

"I will deal with you in a second," he said to Kim. "Try and put pressure on the wound."

Kim nodded as Martin ran over to Danny and kneel by his friend. His breathing was shallow and dark crimson blood was pooling around the both of them. Some blood was trailing out of his mouth, onto his paled face, and his eyes were closed.

"Danny come on, Danny open your eyes!" Martin yelled as he shook his buddy gently and tapped his face.

Danny's eyes slowly opened and his breathing quickened.

"M-Martn, Mar-Martn," he said, his voice slurring as he continued to breath shallowly.

"I'm right here, Danny, look at me right here. You need to get to the hospital now, okay?"

Danny slowly shook his head. "Bring K-Kim to the hospital fir-first. She's more important to you. I-I alred-already called an-an ambul-lance."

Martin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Danny thought Martin didn't care about him?

"No, Danny, I can't leave you here. You have a bullet in your chest, it could have hit something important." Martin was starting to tear up.

"N-no, it-it's alright. I'll b-be fine, just-just go and take c-care of her first. I'm f-fine, j-just a little b-banged up," Danny said as he gave a weak smile for good measure.

Martin hesitated. "Are you sure? I can't leave you here like this, Danny!"

"I'll be fine, just-just go."

"Okay, I will be right back. Don't fall asleep and keep the pressure on that wound!"

"Oka-okay, Mom," laughed Danny weakly.

Martin smiled and gave Danny a brotherhood hand grip. They held it there for about ten seconds until Danny's hand weakened and dropped to his side. Martin sighed and ran to get Kim. He picked her up and brought her outside and listened to the sirens getting closer.

Back in the storage locker, Danny was having trouble breathing. Well, of course he was, he was shot in the chest. Who knows what was hit. He tried to keep pressure on his wound, but darkness was closing in on his vision and it was getting harder and harder to breath with each breath he took. He knew he told Martin he would stay awake, but it was to hard. With one last shallow breath, Danny closed his eyes slowly and his hand fell limp to his side. Danny Taylor was dead.

Sorry for the cliffhanger :) I had to do it. R&R :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As soon as Kim was loaded into the ambulance, along with another police officer, the EMT said another ambulance was on its way. Martin nodded and quickly made his way back to Danny. He just hoped he wasn't too late. He finally made it back to where Danny was, but gasped when he aw his friend; he was pale and unmoving, and his eyes were closed.

"Oh, crap Danny, please don't be dead!" he said as he sat on his knees and put his fingers on Danny's neck to look for a pulse. He started to cry when he found none.

"Come on, Danny! Come on! Don't do this to me!" Martin cried as he started giving Danny CPR. He tried to revive him, but it wasn't working.

"Come on, Danny, wake up! You can't leave us, you can't leave Elena! You guys just got engaged! Don't make me tell her that you died already, it'll break her heart!" He tried a couple more times and suddenly, Danny let out a gasping breath and then it quieted down.

"Dammit, Danny! I told you not to close your eyes," Martin sighed.

Without opening his eyes, Danny said in a hoarse voice, "s-sorry, I-I was tired."

Martin smiled as he continued to put pressure on the wound. Five minutes later, the second ambulance arrived and the two EMT's came rushing in, assessing Danny, and getting him stable enough for transport. After they assembled an oxygen mask onto Danny's paling face, they rushed him out of the storage locker and boarded him onto the waiting ambulance. At the last minute, Martin called for local LEO's to process the scene and he hopped into the back of the ambulance with Danny. The ambulance sped away towards St. Louis hospital. Martin sighed as he looked at his partner;he felt completely guilty that he brought Danny into this. He suddenly realized that he should call Jack and let him in on the news. This was going to be tough. He dialed the number and waited for it to pick up. A gruff voice answered the phone and Martin prepared to tell him the bad news.

"Jack, it Martin," he said shakily.

"Martin! Where are you and Danny? You should have been-" but he was cut off.

"Jack, just listen to me, please! Danny was shot in the chest, we are on are way to St. Louis."

There was silence on the other end for a couple seconds, but then resumed.

"H-How bad is it?" Jack breathed

"It's not looking too good. It's very close to the heart and I had to give him CPR. It's really bad Jack, it's really bad!" Martin said, starting to cry as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Okay, okay. Just calm down, Martin. Don't worry, Danny is a fighter not a quitter. I'll be over there in five minutes, okay?"

"O-okay. Oh and J-Jack?"

"Yeah, Martin?"

"You're going to have to tell-"

"I know."

"Okay. See you later." The line went dead and Martin put his phone away. He took Danny's ice cold hand and put it in his for the rest of the ride.

At the office, Jack hung up the phone and sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. It was going to be tough to tell Elena the news.

Walking out of his office, he slowly made his way to the squad room. Elena and Sam were laughing and talking and he hated that he was gonna have to change that.

"E-Elena," he said in a gruff, but sad filled voice. Elena immediately knew something was wrong, along with Sam.

"What- what happened? Is it Sophie? Did something happen?" she said frantically as she stood up.

"It-it's Danny. He was shot."

Elena and Sam gasped and Elena fell back into her chair, crying.

"What happened?" asked Sam as she tried to calm Elena down.

"He and Martin went to go find his girlfriend who was involved in an armed robbery. When they were telling her to put the gun down, she shot Danny. Martin said it doesn't look good; he was shot in the chest really close to the heart."

Elena sobbed even more. "C-can you bring me to the hospital?"  
>"Of course," nodded Jack and the three of them got into Jack's car and headed off to see Danny.<p>

The ambulance arrived at the hospital in exactly five minutes, and Danny was wheeled to surgery, while Martin had to stay in the waiting room. A nurse came and offered him some scrubs, so he wouldn't have to be sitting in dried blood. Martin changed and washed up, then went back to the waiting room. When he got there, he found Sam comforting a crying Elena, and found Jack sitting in a chair next to Sam. He made his way over and sat next to Jack.

"The nurse-the nurse said he might not make it, Jack," Martin said quiet enough so Elena couldn't hear. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have asked him to help me. I should have gone alone, it was my problem."

"It wasn't your fault, Martin. It wasn't anybody's fault," Jack said quietly. "It's just one of those things that happens and sometimes you can't avoid it. Okay? So don't blame yourself"

Martin nodded and sighed. It was hours before the Doctor came to tell them the news and they were anxious to know what the verdict was.

"Danny Taylor's family?" said the Doctor said looking up from his clipboard.

Everyone stood up and went to the Doctor. The Doctor knew this probably wasn't the patient's family, but he let it go.

"Hi, my name is Dr. Bernard, the tending doctor to Danny's injuries. He received a gun shot wound to the chest which punctured his lung. We managed to inflate the lung again. He was actually strong enough to breath on his own, but he's wearing an oxygen mask just to be safe. Another thing is that, Agent Taylor caught an infection and has a 102º fever and we are keeping an eye on that, as well." The Doctor finished, and he faced the "family."

"Can-can we see him?"sniffled Elena.

"Of course, but one at a time, please, and no longer than ten minutes."

Elena nodded and asked if she could go first. Everyone agreed, and the doctor showed her the way to the room. Elena got into the room and sat down next to Danny's head. She took his cold hand in hers and spoke to him quietly; encouraging him and making sure hat he knew people where here for him and that she loved him.

After ten minutes, Sam went in and went to talk to him until her time was up. She came out sniffling at the sight of her friend. Jack was next after her.

"Oh, Danny," he sighed when he got a sight of his Agent as he rubbed Danny's hair. "What have you gotten yourself into?" He sat with him for the remainder of the time until it was Martin's turn. He knew he was going to have to see his partner sooner or later, even though he didn't want to see how sick he looked. When he walked in, he could see the pain etched in Danny's face. Whether is was from the GSW or the infection, Martin didn't know. He took the chair everyone's been sitting in and took Danny's hand in his. It was cold even though he had a high fever.

"Hey, buddy, how ya doing? He sighed but expected no response. "I-I'm so sorry, Danny. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I should have asked you to help me. Its my fault you got shot, I knew I should have shot Kim before she shot you. So please, please get better, please wake up. Elena is broken up and she wants you to wake up. I bet if Viv was not in the Hawaiians and she was here, she'd get you to wake up." Martin sighed and and rubbed the top of Danny's hand with his thumb.

"Please wake up, Danny. We all miss you." he said with a yawn, and with that, he fell asleep in the uncomfortable chair. He knew he was going to regret it in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Martin woke up with a stiff neck. Yep, he regretted sleeping in that chair. He stretched and looked at Danny, who was sleeping, and pain still showing on his face. Martin sighed and he patted his friend's shoulder. He suddenly saw a note on the nightstand and he picked it up an read it.

_Martin-_

_Took Elena and Sam home, I wasn't going to wake you up, but_

_I will be back tomorrow afternoon. I'm asking Kim Marcus_

_some questions later today. Call me if you want to be a part of it. _

_If you don't, just don't call._

_See you later._

_-Jack_

Martin sighed and put the note back on the table. He wasn't going to call. He didn't want to face the woman who betrayed his trust; his love. He would rather make sure Danny was okay than go see that bitch. Suddenly, Martin was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of groaning. He looked up to see Danny becoming restless and his breath was becoming rapid. Something wasn't right.

"Danny? D-Danny, can you hear me?" Martin asked.

There was no response. Danny started wheezing and was tossing around in the bed. Martin looked up to the monitors and saw Danny temperature spiking, along with his heart rate and BP. Martin became alarmed and pressed the nurse button.

Martin was forced out of the room as Dr. Bernard came in and started yelling medical terms and requesting cooling blankets for Danny.

An hour later, Jack came in and saw the commotion. "What happened, Martin?"

"Danny's fever spiked to 105, so the Dr. is putting on cooling blankets."

Jack nodded and watched the frenzy with Martin. A half hour later, they were able to go back into the room. The doctor turned and greeted them.

"Danny's fever spiked, but we are cooling it down and putting him on antibiotics. In order for him to remained uncontaminated, you have to wear a mask and gloves and a hair cap. He's getting better and we want him to stay that way."

Martin and Jack nodded as they got the things they needed on. Once they were done, they walked into the room and gasped. Danny looked worst than before. There were dark purple circles beneath his closed eyes, and his face was paler than ever. At least his breathing was back to normal, so they could tell the lung was inflated. Martin walked over and laid his hand over Danny's. It was freezing, it was almost like he was dead. But, then Martin realized it was probably just the cooling blankets. They sat with Danny for a while until Elena and Sam showed up and they left Danny with them. Jack went to go interrogate Kim, while Martin went to the cafeteria to get some coffee. A couple hours later, Elena and Sam left, but let Martin know, and Martin went back to sit with Danny.

Suddenly while reading the newspaper, Martin heard Danny groaning again. Alarmed he watched the monitors. Nothing changed besides his temperature which went down to 99 degrees. A couple nurses came in and removed some of the cooling blankets. Five minutes later Danny made another sound, and Martin saw this as a sign of something good.

"Danny? Danny are you awake?" Martin said anxiously.

Finally, the thing that he's been waiting for all week; Danny was finally waking up. Danny's eyes slowly opened his eyes, but quickly shutting them, the light almost burning his eyes out. He groaned as he shifted in the bed. He reopened his eyes and looked around. Soon, his eyes found Martin's face.

"Ma-Martin? That you?" he said weakly.

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?"

"Better than you did after you were shot, that for sure," laughed Danny weakly.

Martin chuckled and patted Danny on the shoulder. But then things became serious.

"Hey, Danny, I'm sorry for what happened."

Danny's smile faltered and looked down at his hands. He didn't respond, so Martin resumed.

"It's my fault you got hurt, so I understand if you blame me for what happened. I shouldn't have dragged you into my problems and maybe if I didn't you wouldn't be here."

Danny took a deep breath and sighed. Finally he looked up and faced Martin.

"Listen, Martin, it was never your fault, you never dragged me into this. Remember I was the one who wanted to help you. We got each others back, man, okay? So please don't go around thinking that you're to blame, because you're not. And you saved my life...big time." Danny put a hand on top of Martin's and squeezed it. Martin smiled and nodded as did Danny.

"So, you meet any cute nurses in here?" asked Danny.

"Are you kidding me? They all over the place, but they weren't here for me. They were here for you and only you."

Danny laughed and said, "Well, I'm engaged, so sooner or later, they're gonna have to realize that."

Martin laughed and the two talked for hours. The next day Elena came in and she was overjoyed to see him alive, as was Sam and Jack.

"You have tons of paperwork to do when you get back, Danny." said Jack looking serious.

Danny's face paled, but when Jack started laughing, he realized he was joking. Everything was starting to be back to normal once again.


End file.
